Mutated
by Catpartierxx
Summary: (DISCONTINUED/OLD CONTENT) All Donnie wants to do is help, but when he pushes himself too far something goes terribly wrong. Soon, the other turtles find themselves asking: "Will we ever get the old don back?" Rated T to be safe! Some future chapters may be rated M though! May contain some Tcest in future chapters! (Don x Mikey) (Leo x Raph)
1. Rash actions

Hey guys! I'm here with a new story for TMNT! This is my first fanfiction so please be gentle, I am extremely anxious about releasing it T~T! Reviews would be most appreciated! Also, this story will be updated once a week, so expect future chapters! (ugh, in a while this first message will probably seem really cringey looking back XD)

Anyway, enough of my ranting! Enjoy the story! 3

* * *

The lair was unusually cold tonight. The whole place stank of pizza and ice cream from a Mikey disaster earlier at dinnertime. He had forgotten to put the top of the blender on while conducting a food experiment with ice cream kitty, causing the concoction to fly everywhere. While the rest of the turtles stayed in the kitchen to clean it up, Donnie swiftly snuck away to work on new batch of retromutagen for Timothy. Hopefully he could finally continue another batch without distraction this time.

The turtles had met timothy after they had taken out the Shellrazor for a test drive. Timothy was "fighting" the purple dragons; however he was only a kid who had dressed up in a costume as the Pulverizer; a "superhero" with no actual fighting skills, who ended up getting brutally beaten up by them. He was inspired to become a hero ever since he had first seen the turtles fighting against the Kraang a few months back. He eventually made it to their lair where Donatello trained him for a bit; only enough so that he wouldn't get creamed in battle like before, but this resulted with the Kraang getting away with the power cell. After this, Timothy joined the foot clan in order to become a better ninja and spy on them for the turtles.

Timothy then volunteered to be experimented on with mutagen so he could take out the shredder on his own. Donatello and the other turtles attempted to rescue him, but in the end, they couldn't save him and he got his wish. He was turned into a gigantic blob. The turtles escaped and Donnie set up a tank so he could stay in the lab; living on fish food. He later mutated again into mutagen man, tracking April after all of Donnie's talk about her. Donnie managed to capture him again with a chemically induced reject batch of retromutagen that froze him.

All these events had occurred about a year ago, and ever since then, Donnie swore to himself he'd make an antidote for him. After all, Master Splinter once said that the Pulverizer was his responsibility. Until then, nothing else mattered… eventually; this had lead to him shutting himself away from everyone and the others to worry about his declining health while he worked. He barely came out of the lab and he scarcely ate or slept. Whenever he did, it was always as minimal as possible. He mostly did either to get them off his back. He focused hard on his work, blocking out everything else, even his own brothers.

He carefully added the next component to the batch. "Easy does it…" The batch exploded everywhere, onto the floor, the ceiling, the table and an unnoticeable speck onto Donnie's beak."Ugh… Not again!" Donnie shouted. He sighed and slammed his angry fists onto the table, grunting, and sending more chemicals soaring everywhere. _Great… another mess to pick up…_ He thought. "I seem to be messing up more than helping lately…" he mumbled to himself. Donnie leaped off of his chair and leaned over to pick up the beaker that had broken onto the chemical inhabited floor. As his hand reached for the glass shard, he felt a sharp pain shoot through his arm.

"OW!" He cried. Donnie retracted his arm to see his palm that was now graced with a throbbing, bleeding cut, exposed to some of the chemicals. "Great…" He mumbled. "Isn't today just my lucky day?" He complained. Donnie picked up the remaining glass cautiously and lifted it slowly into the trash bin to avoid further injuries.

Donatello sadly sighed and made his way over to his medic kit. He carefully spread disinfectant and wrapped his hand with gauze. He looked over at the floor. The assortment of chemicals was painted all across the concrete floor. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. In addition to an array of… **Mutagen** …

He felt his heart stop, his lip trembling. _No…_ he thought. He took a step back, knees trembling. His rusty red eyes widened and his breathing grew quick and heavy. The room span around him, and he tumbled over into some metal filing cabinets, struggling for balance. _No, no, no_! He repeated. _This can't be happening!_ Papers flew into the air, and he tripped onto the floor. He caught a brief glance at the glowing, oozing puddle that taunted him. The last thing he remembered was the throbbing pain in his arm…

~Time lapse~

"Dude, are you in there?" Mikey called. The other turtles had noticed that Donnie had skipped on helping them clean up the mess, which had left Raph fuming at Mikey, and caused Leo send out Mikey to find him while he and Raph cleaned up. Something about "Donnie having responsibility" or whatever. Not like Mikey cared anyway. He just really wanted to see Donnie for once. After all, Donnie was almost always in his lab, so he was rarely seen. He shrugged and went to search for his purple banded brother. Mikey was humming and quietly rejoicing as he searched because he got out of some of the cleaning.. _Heh... Maybe I can get out of more work by purposely taking a long time…_ He snickered mentally at the walked up to the lab door and knocked; something he rarely did, but the last time he barged in, Donnie had been in an extremely cranky mood due to loss of sleep and sent Metalhead after him.

"D?" Mikey said. He whimpered and knocked again. The lab was eerily quiet. Usually the bustling noise of Donnie shuffling around the lab, working on a number of various experiments could be heard. But there was no response. Mikey slowly pushed open the door and peeked inside. "Whoa…" A glorious mess was displayed that put the one in the kitchen to shame. The overhead light flickered, and the chemicals on the floor had begun to smell. Mikey carefully looked around, avoiding the substances on the floor. "What the heck happened in here...?"

And then he saw Donnie. Mikey's eyes widened. "DONNIE!" He cried. He looked all over the limp, unconscious body of Hamato Donatello that seemed to be breathing scarcely. Donnie shuddered at Mikey's warm touch, which nearly brought Mikey to tears. Mikey struggled to flip him over onto his shell. "You're gonna be okay D! Just stay with me…" He could feel the tears building up as he gave his older brother a quick pat. Mikey raced into the kitchen. "Guys! Donnie got hurt real bad! There's a huge mess of stuff in the lab and he's barely breathing!" Mikey breathed heavily with tears in his eyes. Leo's facial expression completely changed. He gave the rest of them a look to follow his lead. They nodded and chased after him into the lab.

When they got there, Leo and Raph gawked at the mess. "What the heck was he doin' in here?! Messing around with an atomic bomb?" Raph yelled. Leo looked over Donnie, searching over his wrist for a pulse. "This isn't good…" he said reluctantly. "Raph, can you go get Master Splinter?" Raph smirked. "Sure thing, fearless..." Leo frowned and blushed. "Just do it! And don't call me that, this isn't a laughing matter!" he practically shouted. "Whatever…" Raph mumbled. And so he dashed off to go find Master Splinter.


	2. Dreams

A/N: Yo! Here with another chapter :V! Thank you for those who have read my story! It is greatly appreciated that you've decided to read my story out of the thousands that are currently on the web TwT. I'm going to try and make the chapters a little longer each time as I go along, so hopefully they'll end up being in a range between 1,500 words and 2,000 words. Also, if you'd like to give constructive criticism on stuff I could improve on, that would be greatly appreciated too, because the advice I get now can go towards better stories in the future! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Onto the story!

(Insert line here)

"Where am I…?" The purple masked turtle awoke, puzzled. Donnie looked around and saw nothing. He lifted himself up off the ground and studied the area around him. There was no sky, no ground, no up or down. He was possibly stuck in some sort of limbo. He listened for any sort of noise that could lead to any explanation of where he was, or why. He felt himself walking towards something, thought at first, he didn't know what. Boy, this place he was in seemed more like an illusion rather than a location of sorts. He shivered. Wherever he was, it was definitely cold. Both of his arms reached out, searching for comfort out of the black that engulfed him. Nothing.

"Hello?" he anxiously called, his voice echoing. Still nothing. At this point, the brainy turtle was beginning to get a tad annoyed without any sort of response from someone. He never had really been the type to be afraid of the dark, but it was honestly making him a bit nervous now. He felt a wave of timidity wash over him. He stopped. _What if no one is here…what if I'm stranded, with no way back? What if there's something waiting… biding its time before…_ he brushed away the horrible thoughts before he could finish, and continued walking. Though at a slower, more cautious pace this time.

Then, a faint sliver of sound was heard; almost like a cry for help. Donnie took noticed and immediately started to walk towards it. Then it got louder. "Please!" it cried. "Come back!" Donnie proceeded to run in the direction of the pleads. "Hello?" he asked once again. "Can you tell me where I am?" Silence.

 _Shit…_ "Uh… you don't have to be afraid. I won't hurt you…" he said. "My name is Donatello." Small sniffles. Donnie stiffened. _Could it be someone else that's stuck here?_ "Can you come out?" small footsteps pattered on the ground as the figure revealed itself. A tiny turtle tot… it almost looked like Mikey when he was younger; about 6 years old. Donnie blinked, astonished. "Are you… Donnie?" he asked.

Donnie smiled. "If you wish to call me by my nickname, then yeah. I'm Donnie." He chuckled at the thought that he was conversing with a younger version of his little brother Mikey. "Wow… my big brother got so much bigger…" the tiny Mikey gaped. The tiny Mikey took in all of his features, including his tall height, poking at his muscular limbs. Donnie patted his head, with a grin in return from Mikey.

"Do you by any chance know where we are?" Donnie asked, looking around. Mikey nodded. "I'm no good at science n' stuff like you, but I think that we're in one of those giant limbo thingies... like we're somewhere, but nowhere at the same time." Donnie glanced around him again. "I can see…" Mikey looked up at him. "Maybe it's only a dream and it'll end soon Donnie…" Donnie sighed. "I hope… I don't like this place anymore than you do..." He halfheartedly laughed.

Mikey fidgeted with his hands. "D?" "Hm?" Mikey quickly hugged him. "Will we see each other again?" Donnie smiled. "Of course you will. Dream or not, there's an always a Mikey waiting for me." He kissed Mikey's small forehead. Mikey gigged in response. Donnie laid on his back and closed his eyes, letting a deep sigh escape. He felt Mikey shuffle around and lay on top of him; plastron to plastron. "Donnie? Can we stay like this? Only for a minute or two?"

Donnie smiled. "Mikey, we could stay here for eternity and it still wouldn't matter to me." He felt Mikey smile and nuzzle against him. Mikey yawned and closed his eyes. _Yeah... I have the same idea as you little guy…_ Donnie thought. Donnie slowly relaxed, sinking into the darkness.

"Sensei?" Raph asked. "Are you in here?" splinter came out from behind him, startling Raphael. He flailed his arms in response. "Geez! You really gotta knock or something…" Splinter chuckled, noting that he successfully snuck up on his son again. "What brings you here Raphael? Usually at this time I am in deep meditation. Is there a particular reason why you have decided to interrupt my concentration?" splinter asked. Raph slumped.

"Well, Donnie got hurt real bad in the lab, sensei… we think it may have been from a chemical explosion or somethin'…" splinter frowned. "I see… did you tend to his wounds?" Raph nodded a little too quickly. "Where is he now…?" "On the couch, restin'…" splinter looked deep into his sons' eyes. "Mikey is keepin' an eye on him while he rests… he felt like it was his fault cus' of the mess in the kitchen and all." Splinter nodded.

"Good. I would like you all to take 4 hour shifts to watch over your brother while he recovers. This is very upsetting news and I will look into this later, after meditation. I can only hope Donatello will recover soon…" _does he think Donnie might not make it or somethin'?! No, stop thinkin' like that Raph!_ Raph shook his head. "Yes sensei… I'll tell them…"

Mikey awoke with a startle. As Donnie was sleeping, he had offered to keep watch over him while Donnie rested. The rest of the turtles moved him to couch for a more comfortable recovery. It had been four hours with no response from his older brother. _I fell asleep…_ Mikey covered his face with his hands to hide his embarrassment. _Damn it! I'm supposed to be watchin' him and I fell asleep! Great! Now what's Leo gonna think?! What's Donnie gonna think?!_ Mikey punched the pillow he had been laying on for the past hour out of frustration.

 _But…That was a really weird dream… I was like 6, and Donnie was himself, but he kindly comforted me while I was scared. And I slept with him._ Mikey looked at his sleeping brother. _Wake up soon… I'm scared, D…_

Mikey sat up, improving his posture. He noticed something that the others had missed. _Whoa... What happened to his hand?_ Thick gauze wrapped Donatello's hand, and Mikey reached out to take it. He gently observed it, noting that the damage was done from glass, possibly one of his own beakers.

 _He must have cut his hand after that big chemical explosion…_ Mikey walked into the lab again to retrieve some more bandages for his brother. Mikey opened the door again, receiving chills due to the recent events. He noticed Donnie's open medic kit, covered with tiny droplets of his blood. Mikey grew weary at the sight, earning himself another shudder. Mikey looked around for new bandages to repair his brothers hand. _Ugh… where is it… it shouldn't be this hard to find in such a small box…_

Mikey sighed as he finally found it after 10 minutes of searching. Mikey looked over the lab again. _Maybe he was working on a new batch of retromutagen again…_ he noted familiar blue-green ooze covering a patch of the floor. _Is that mutagen near the beaker…?_

Realization hit him hard. Mikey gasped. "Oh no… what if he got it in his bloodstream or somethin'?!" loud shuffling noises came from outside the lab. "What the…" _oh no… Donnie!_ Mikey raced back to the living room, completely forgetting about the bandages in the process, leaving it on the table to soak up the blood. He ran towards the living room. Donnie was missing from his spot on the couch.

Mikey ran to Leonardo's room and started frantically beating his fists on his door. "Leo! Donnie's gone!" Leonardo slowly slouched over to his door. "Mikey… its 12:41 at night... go to bed…"Mikey growled. "Donnie went missin', didn't you hear me?!" Leo snapped awake. "Wait, wait, wait… weren't you supposed to be watching him?" Mikey blushed. 'Well, uh… you see…" Leo crossed his arms. "I noticed Donnie's hand had an injury on it, so I went into the lab to grab some bandages!" Leo nodded. "So then, I heard a noise comin' from the livin' room, I went to go check it out, but when I came back, he was gone!" Mikey cried. "Now I don't know what to do…" he sniffled.

Leo thought for a second. "Well, we've got to find him then… whoever, or whatever is responsible for taking our brother, is definitely going to pay for this…" he clenched his fists. "c'mon, we'll go find Raph, and set out to search for Donnie. Meet me in the living room in 15 minutes." Mikey nodded in agreement, and ran off to prepare. Leo sighed. _Where are you Donnie…?_ Leo put on his gear and made his way to the living room to meet up with his brothers. _Wherever you are… please be safe, bro…_

(Insert line here)

A/N: WOW… this chapter was really fun to make :O! Also, I loved writing the brofluff during Donnie's dream :! Anyway, I hope to fit in some Raph and Leo moments into the next chapter, so that should be fun :D! Anyway, as usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will keep you updated as the story moves along!

3


End file.
